La Vida de Justin Russo
by ivanovic44
Summary: ¿ Que pasaría si de la noche a la mañana un chico de Universidad conoce a una persona que le hace cambiar de vida ? Hola , soy Justin Russo y esta es mi vida . Bienvenidos
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo fic de Los Magos ( Hechizeros ) de Waverly Place ( Wizards of Waverly Place ) . Soy nuevo en esto de los fics por eso he decidido crear uno de una de mis series favoritas . La trama sera algo distinta a la de la serie , ya que he decidido , crearla de 0 para asi poder mover varios hilos que me gustarían pero os aseguro que los caracteres de los personajes no cambiaran , eso es el alma de cualquier buen fic .**

**SUMARY : ¿ La vida puede cambiar si de la noche a la mañana conociese a una persona que ni en mis sueños pudiese creer que conocería , podría ser que el destino me estuviese guardando esto ? . Hola a todos soy Justin Russo y esta es mi vida **

**Solo os digo . Gracias por leerme y bienvenidos a este nuevo mundo . Los reviews siempre son importantes ya que son el aire de cualquier escritor asi que no dudéis en enviármelos y mejor con criticas de lo que podría mejorar en mi estilo de escritura . Un abrazo y que os divirtáis **

* * *

**LA VIDA DE JUSTIN RUSSO - CAPITULO 1 -**

**PROLOGO**

- Buenos Días Nueva York, espero que estéis preparados para levantaron y poneros las cazadoras porque... - Umm como odiaba levantarme. Hola, soy Justin Russo - Justin, a desayunar - Y esa era mi madre. Mejor vuelvo a empezar. Soy Justin Russo y vivo en Nueva York o mejor dicho Waverly Place. Tengo 19 años y estoy becado en la Universidad de Nueva York siendo este mi segundo año en la carrera de leyes , mi familia no se podía permitir muchos lujos ya que , mis padres , trabajan en su propio negocio , la bocatería Waverly ( Si queréis pasaros y dejaros unos cuantos dólares mas adelante os daré la dirección ) aunque tanto mi hermano pequeño Max , que tiene 16 años , y yo trabajamos en él para poder pagarnos algunos de nuestros caprichos pero normalmente , yo , lo intento ahorrar tanto para material que necesite o libros aunque también tengo varias aficiones como por ejemplo la música y el cine . Pero estos dos hobbies han estado monopolizados por una cantante/actriz que desde que era pequeño me había asombrado , esa chica era Selena Gomez , nunca os ha pasado que os enamoráis de alguien que es imposible porque ni siquiera os conoce pues eso es lo que me pasa , esa chica lleva en mis pensamientos desde que la vi por primera vez y , por ahora , no quiero que cambie . Quien sabe , quizás llegue un momento en que la conozca o no ? . Y os preguntareis: ¿Por qué os estoy contando mi vida?

Fácil, hoy mi vida cambiaría para siempre , aunque desde la caliente cama de mi habitación en Nueva York , aun no lo sabia pero ahí fuera , me esperaba una nueva vida


	2. Selena Gómez

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi ´´primer capitulo oficial ´´ de mi fic . He decidido hacer este capitulo un poco largo para que os deis de cuenta de como sera mi fic de ahora en adelante y de si os gusta como lo voy a llevar o si queréis decir algo sobre como hacerlo . Mi prologo ha sido cortito por eso también decidí alargar este primer capitulo que , pensaba , en ponerlo en dos partes pero como siempre pienso en mis lectores he decidido hacerlo de esta manera así que gracias a todos los que me leen y espero que os guste **

**Y cualquier review sera beneficioso para el fic y para el autor ya que los review es el aire para el autor y así también para la ****inspiración**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y QUE OS DIVIRTÁIS **

* * *

**La Vida De Justin Russo**

**- Selena Gómez -**

Normalmente intento despertarme antes que mis padres para así preparar el desayuno para Max y irnos pero hoy apenas habia dormido por culpa de un examen de ingeniería química que tendría al acabar el día, por eso, mi madre estaba preparándome el desayuno mientras yo me las arreglaba para ir a la Universidad aunque, sabía perfectamente que, me perdería la primera hora de clases ya que tenía que ayudar a abrir la bocatería

- Justin ¿Podrías ayudarme a mover las cajas de los ingredientes? Las tengo en la cocina pero... - Yo estaba aun bajando las escaleras hacia la bocatería cuando mi padre me lo pidió y yo solamente asentí, mi padre habia tenido algunos problemas de espalda durante los últimos meses por culpa de una hernia y, cada vez que quería mover algo pesado, siempre nos pedía ayuda a Max o mi - Por cierto Justin ¿Que tal llevas el examen? - Mi padre estaba en la cocina de la bocateria mientras yo subía a la mesa las cajas donde se encontraban algunos ingredientes para luego meterlos en la nevera

- Genial , ayer estuve hasta tarde dándole un último repaso y creo que lo llevo bien - Mi madre habia entrado en la cocina y me miro con mala cara , sabía perfectamente porque era , básicamente ella odiaba que me quedara hasta tarde estudiando pero , desde que entre en la Universidad , mi madre habia sido mas compresiva sobre ese tema ya que mi día era entre la Universidad y bocatería para poder ayudarles - Además , antes del examen , iré a la biblioteca y estudiare un poco - Mi padre me estaba ayudando a colocar los ingredientes en la nevera

- Bueno, como sabia que este examen era muy importante para ti. Decidí hacerte un regalo - Yo gire mi cabeza y le mire mientras que mi madre tosía. Sabía que el negocio no iba demasiado bien y, aunque me encantaban los regalos, comprendía que no podía haber un exceso de gastos - Bueno, decidimos hacerte un regalo - Mi padre después de eso abrió una de las estanterías y de el saco un cuadrado envuelto aunque sabía perfectamente que era - Veo que no hace falta ni abrirlo para que sepas que es ¿no? - Mi padre me lo entrego y lo abrí cuidadosamente. Era el último CD de Selena Gómez - When the Sun Goes Down - y os preguntareis : ¿ Quien es ella ?

Pues es la mejor cantante/actriz que he conocido aparte de que es preciosa y de que es mi amor platónico desde ... bueno desde que la vi . Por eso siempre que en la televisión o en la radio salía ella o una de sus canciones mis padres y Max me decían sin ninguna vergüenza - Mira a tu novia o un qué bien canta tu novia - A veces me molestaba pero sabía que solo lo hacían para que la escuchase o la viera . Ya que sabían cuanto me encantaba ella pero ... tendría que olvidarla no ? Alguien como yo nunca la conocerá y , aunque la conociera , estoy seguro de que ni siquiera miraría hacia mí

- Muchas gracias - Yo simplemente los abrace y pensé en correr hacia mi habitación para escucharlo pero luego recordé que era un regalo por esforzarme en el examen así que . Primero haría el examen y luego lo escucharía , así sentiría que todo mi esfuerzo tendría su recompensa . Así que simplemente lo deje en la estantería y seguí colocando los ingredientes en la nevera . Mis padres sabían perfectamente lo que habia pensado porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía . Me acuerdo que en las navidades de 1998 , cuando yo tenía 7 años y Max 4 , mis padres nos dejaron abrir un regalo antes de las Navidades , mientras que Max abría rápidamente uno de sus regalos donde habia un nuevo muñeco para el yo decidí esperar a que el día de Navidad llegase

- Justin , cuando acabes ahí puedes limpiar la bocatería . Después puedes ir a coger el tren - Yo simplemente asentí pero con una sonrisa que no se me quitaría en toda la mañana

Cuando acabe de limpiar la bocatería y entraron los primeros clientes . Yo me fui al piso para poderme cambiar de ropa e ir a coger el tren . En la calle parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro así que decidí abrigarme bien poniéndome una chaqueta que me abrigase junto a un gorro de lana y una bufanda para el frio , después cogí algunos libros que necesitaba y me fui a la bocatería para despedirme de mis padres . En la calle se notaba perfectamente que era un día de mediados de Noviembre ya que las temperaturas eran bajas y la gente que pasaba por delante mía parecían ovejas por culpa de la ropa que llevaban así que yo solamente me puse mis auriculares y empecé a caminar hacia la estación para coger el tren . Siempre me encanto pasear porque me dejaba librarme de todas mis preocupaciones o de mis sentimientos y mucho más si en mis oídos solo sonaba la voz de Selena pero os volveréis a preguntar : ¿ Porque estas así por una chica que no conoces ?

Pues esto se remonta varios años atrás , cuando yo tenía 5 años y mi madre se habia llevado a Max al médico y me habia dejado con el tío Kelbo en casa . El tío Kelbo era la persona más graciosa/inmadura/irresponsable que he conocido pero lo quería mucho , aun me acuerdo cuando ... espera esa no es la historia . A lo que iba , mi madre me habia dejado con el tío Kelbo y , como siempre , el intentaba que me divirtiera con el haciendo bromas : Como tirando globos de agua desde la terraza a los transeúntes o llamando a números telefónicos haciendo bromas . Aunque nunca se lo reconocería en la cara , me encantaba pasar el tiempo con él . Ese día el tío Kelbo me habia dejado viendo la televisión mientras él se encargaba de prepararme la cena y cuando cambie de canal la vi . Era una niña preciosa con unos ojos que no podía dejar de mirar y que , desde ese mismo momento , me encargaba de ver todos los días aunque a mis padres y Max les molestase ya que sabían que en ese momento no podían ver nada en la televisión . Desde ese momento me encargue de seguir los pasos de esa chica hasta este mismo momento .

Cuando me quise dar de cuenta me encontraba ya en la línea del metro así que solo mire mi hora y vi que aun tardaría algunos minutos en llegar por lo que solo me digne a esperar al tren pero mientras puedo ir repasando algo para mi examen así que solo tendría que apagar mi reproductor de mi móvil y ... PLOF!

No sabía que habia pasado pero ahora mismo me encontraba en el suelo con varios libros desperdigados por todo el lugar y también habia una chica . Yo empecé a levantarme y me dirigí hacia ella para intentar ayudarla a levantarla mientras decía un leve - Lo siento - Cuando se levanto me fije mas en ella . Llevaba un gran abrigo junto a unos pantalones vaqueros y en su cabeza llevaba un gorro de lana negro , su pelo era rubio y ... ohhh dios mío

- No pasa nada , fue culpa mía por no andar mirando por donde iba - Esa voz ... esto era imposible . Estaré soñando - Me estas escuchando - Esos ojos , no , no puede ser verdad - Estas bien , te has hecho algo por el golpe - ¡ Reacciona Justin !

- No , no me ha ocu...rrido na...da - ¿ No puedo decir eso sin tartamudear ? parezco tonto . Mire al suelo y vi los libros pero no eran los míos ya que estaban dentro de mi cartera así que serian los suyos , será mejor que le ayude a recogerlos . Justin tranquilízate

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme pero no te molestes- Yo habia acabado de recoger todos los libros y se los di pero ... - yo ... - Note como dejaba de mirarme y escondía su rostro . Soy tonto . Porque no puedes apartar tu mirada de sus ojos , pareces un acosador

- Lo siento - Yo rápidamente aparte mi mirada de ella pero me quede en mi sitio como congelado ´´ Eres idiota , mueve tu culo , no ves que le resultas raro ´´ . Mi cabeza tenia razón así que mis piernas empezaron a alejarse de ella , no sabía porque pero esa chica era , mejor dicho , se parecía a ... - Selena - No podía pensar más porque note que el tren estaba llegando así que simplemente me olvide de ese encontronazo y me subí a él . Mire el reloj otra vez y note que la segunda clase empezaría dentro de media hora lo que me daría el tiempo suficiente para llegar a clase por lo que decidí abrir mi cartera y repasar para mi examen aunque note que algo me faltaba ¡ Mi móvil ! . Me levante del asiento , ante las miradas raras y asesinas de varias personas , y empezó a mirar en todos los bolsillos pero no estaba . Claro , con el encontronazo mi móvil se debió de haber caído pero ¿ Donde ? Ahora no tenía tiempo para volver a la estación y mirar se lo encontraba así que solo podría esperar a que una buena persona lo haya cogido y , cuando llegase a casa , llamase a mi numero o sino tendría que enfrentarme ante la ira de mis padres por a ver perdido el móvil

La mañana se habia pasado mas rápidamente de lo que habia pensado en un primer momento . El examen habia sido fácil , aunque habia algunas preguntas en las que tenía varias dudas . Ahora estaba otra vez en el tren de vuelta a casa y eran apenas las doce y media de la tarde así que pensé que la bocatería estaría medio llena por lo tanto , nada más llegar a casa , me pondría a ayudar a mis padres en el turno de Max porque el estaría hasta tarde en sus prácticas de baloncesto y no nos podría ayudar . También tendría que llamar a ver si alguien habia recogido mi móvil pero , mis esperanzas eran nulas

- Siguiente parada Greenwich Village - Esa era mi parada ya que Waverly se encontraba a poca distancia de ella . Mi día habia sido diferente a lo que habia pensando en un primer momento pero todo se olvidaría cuando , en la noche , el CD de Selena me ayudase a conciliar el sueño aunque habia una cosa que no habia salido de mi mente y era esa chica , no podía creerme pero era totalmente igual que Selena Gómez , excepto por su pelo , pero aparte de ese detalle toda ella era igual que Selena Gómez , su cara , sus ojos , sus labios ... No podía sacármela de la cabeza y , en mi corazón , deseaba volver a verla y hablar con ella , aunque creo que su primera impresión sobre mi fue totalmente mala . Un chico que te mira como si tuvieras un tercer ojo creo que no era una buena impresión

- Greenwich Village , repito Greenwich Village - Yo , me levante de mi asiento y me puse mi cartera para salir del tren y salir a la calle . El día habia cambiado completamente de ahí que ya no llevase mi gorro de lana ni mi bufanda y sintiese que mi chaqueta sobrase pero rápidamente llegue a la bocatería que , cuando entre en ella , aun habia como cuatro mesas libres y mire que mi madre estaba escribiendo un pedido aunque a mi padre no lo vi ,así que supuse que se encontraría descansado en el piso luego me acerque a mi madre y le di un beso en la mejilla

- Ya he vuelto mama - Después fui hasta el mostrador para guardar mi mochila y puse en el colgador mi chaqueta junto a mi bufanda y gorro mientras que mi madre llegaba con el pedido y yo me ponía el delantal

- Que tal te salió el examen ? - Mi madre parecía nerviosa por mi respuesta , sabía que yo llevaba algunos días agobiado por el trabajo y la Universidad pero podía llevar bien las dos cosas

- Ofende la pregunta - Después me lave las manos para hacer el bocata del pedido - Pero creo que bien , si sigo así quizás me aumenten la beca para el año que viene y así no iremos tan justos - Mientras le decía eso , la sonrisa no salía de mi cara . Quería que mi madre no se preocupase tanto , pero sabía perfectamente que desde que mi padre estuvo hospitalizado por culpa de su espalda ella no estaría tranquila hasta que las cuentas saliesen perfectas

- Justin ... - Sabia perfectamente que me diría ya que llevaba , desde que empecé la Universidad , diciéndome lo mismo : Justin deberías de centrarte más en los estudios y en tus amigos , pienso que si estás aquí metido todo el día no podrás hacer nada y así seguirás con tu beca además , porque no te buscas una novia , desde Julieta no hemos conocido a otra chica y me gustaría que tuvieras alguna distracción fuera de aquí ya que simplemente vas de casa a la Universidad y de la Universidad a casa . Yo la mayoría de las veces le contestaba pero ahora mismo no quería volver a pelear con ella , así que simplemente le entregue el pedido

- Aquí tienes - Yo le seguía sonriendo , quería que mi madre me dejase ayudarlos . Era el hijo mayor y si en algo podía ayudar era en esto , quería que mis padres se sintiesen orgullosos de sus hijos y no se preocupasen tanto por el dinero pero , desde que abrieron un restaurante hace unos cuantos meses donde los precios eran mucho más bajos pero con una calidad mucho menor muchos clientes habituales se marchasen allí

- Justin ¿ Ya has vuelto ? - Mi padre estaba bajando las escaleras y me vio mientras salía de la cocina para limpiar el mostrador

- Si , he cogido el tren de las doce para estar en casa antes ya que sabía que Max no iba a estar para ayudaros así que intente llegar antes - Mi padre se estaba poniendo el delantal mientras me veía . Sabía que habia pasado algo porque normalmente se iría a la cocina o simplemente a limpiar un poco el local pero esta vez se habia quedado enfrente de la caja registradora - ¿ Que pasa papa ? - Mi padre mi miro y supe que tenía que ver conmigo . Me esperaba lo peor

- Acaba de llamar una chica preguntando por un chico con el que se habia tropezado en la estación de trenes - Yo simplemente me quede en silencio sin mirarlo . Mierda - Y la cual tiene su teléfono . ¿ Tú no sabrás sobre el tema ? - Sabia que mi padre me estaba asesinando con la mirada por a ver perdido el móvil

- Yo ... - Me gire para mirarlo y no sabía que decir ni que hacer por eso mi padre simplemente me entrego un papel

- Me dijo que apuntase su teléfono para que la llamases y , esta vez , no le diremos nada a mama ya que no queremos ver a una latina con ganas de matarte por a ver perdido el móvil - Yo simplemente cogí el papel y lo abrí , cuando llamo pensaba que habia teléfono pero habia utilizado su propio teléfono porque los números que mi padre habia apuntado en el papel no eran de mi teléfono y abajo habia un nombre , Alex . Al saber su nombre mi corazón se encogió un poco ¿ Habia muy pocas posibilidades de que fuese Selena Gómez verdad ? Pero como dicen la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ... - Anda , sube arriba y llámala antes de que mama se entere - Mi padre me guiño un ojo y me sonrió . Un momento , a que venía eso .

Yo rápidamente me olvide de ese extraño ´´ tic ´´ que tenía mi padre y me fui al piso . No sabía porque pero casi estaba corriendo al teléfono ¿ Tenía tantas ganas de oír su voz ? . No , no podía ser eso , lo que quería era recuperar mi teléfono solamente eso ¿ O era lo que yo quería creer ? . Estaba delante del teléfono y mis manos estaban temblando así que rápidamente teclee los números para olvidarme de todo lo que mi cuerpo y cabeza me hacían sentir y espere a que sonasen los infernales

Tic

Tic

Tic

Tic

- Diga - Hay estaba , esa voz otra vez . Mi corazón latía deprisa solamente al escuchar esa voz - Ahí alguien ahí - Note como se ponía incomoda al no haber nadie que le contestase así que simplemente colgué . Si soy idiota pero ... que le iba a decir que le podía decir , o intentar decir , porque desde que la vi solo he dicho dos palabras hacia ella y con solo oírla mi garganta se secaba y mis músculos se contraían mientras mi corazón latía bombeando sangre como un loco . Ella no era Selena , ella no era la chica que oía cantar o actuar ella se llamaba Alex y ... Mierda el teléfono , mire el numero y supe perfectamente que era ella . Estaba seguro de que si cogía el teléfono me quedaría en blanco otra vez y haría que me denunciase a la policía de Nueva York pero simplemente descolgué el teléfono para volver a oírla - Justin , se que eres tu - Al final soltó un bufido pero ... un momento ¿ Como sabia mi nombre ? cuando nos chocamos no le dije mi nombre pero ¿ Cómo era posible que una desconocida , que se parecía a mi amor platónico y por la cual suspiraba , supiera mi nombre cuando , solamente , le dije dos palabras ?

- ¿ Como sabes mi nombre ? - Un momento , eso se lo dije yo ... Punto para Justin

- Tu padre me lo dijo cuando le llame y , enhorabuena por decir más de dos palabras . Cuando chocamos parecía que eras un poquito tonto - Un momento , se estaba metiendo conmigo , apenas me conocía y se metía conmigo

- Debe ser que cierta chica no miraba por donde iba - Ni siquiera la conocía y ya estaba discutiendo con ella . Creo que así solo lograre espantar a las chicas

- O también que cierto chico se quedo quieto mientras miraba su móvil y yo simplemente no lo evite - Rodé los ojos y recordé que el destino de esa llamada no era discutir de quien fue la culpa o de quien choco contra quien sino para que me devolviera el móvil

- Da igual , solo quiero recuperar mi móvil - Ella estuvo callado un momento para luego oír como tecleaba algo ... un momento , ¿ Ese era mi móvil ?

- Pues deberías de ser más agradecido y no discutir de quien es la culpa . Es un caballero - Resumamos , una chica que choco conmigo ( Mantener este dato ) en la mañana me está diciendo que debería de ser más amable . Aunque me doliese admitirlo tenia razón ( Muy poca solo quiero mi móvil )

- Tienes razón ¿ Me podrías devolver mi móvil ? - Ella simplemente soltó un simple JÁ

- Las palabras mágicas ... - Esta chica debe de estar bromeando me está pidiendo que le diga ...

- Por favor , ¿ Me podrías devolver el móvil ? - No sabía cómo pero intuía que en su cara debía de haber una gran sonrisa

- Claro que si ¿ Qué tal si mañana ... - ¡ MAÑANA ! Mi madre me mataría si se entera que perdí en móvil como para esperar hasta mañana

- Mejor hoy , necesito el móvil - Después de eso solo hubo un pequeño silencio . Parecía que ella se lo pensaba mucho pero ... Yo quería mi móvil hoy

- No prefieres que te lo de mañana ... - Un momento ¿ Estaba nerviosa ? ¿ Que pasa aquí ? - Es que tengo cosas que hacer y ... - Ahora era mi momento por eso sonreí como si hubiera conseguido la mayor beca posible

- No ¿ Sabes donde está la Bocatería Waverly ? Pues vivo ahí , así que si puedes pásate por aquí hasta las seis que es a la hora que cerramos - De reojo mire el reloj y vi que marcaban la una y media y oí por el teléfono como suspiraba con resignación ... Otro punto para Justin

- De acuerdo , estaré ahí a las seis pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de ir así que espera - Yo simplemente asentí felizmente y dije un sí pero no sabía porque , detrás de su voz oía otra voz que decía - Solo quedan diez minutos - A que venía eso . Esto era muy extraño pero ella rápidamente se despidió de mi - Bueno Justin , nos vemos a las seis - Y rápidamente colgó . Que modales tiene esta chica , después se queja de los míos . Bueno, al menos recuperare mi móvil


	3. Una Primera Noche

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de mi serie . No me puedo creer la buena aceptación que tuvo mi fic y eso es algo que me alegra y me motiva a seguir escribiendo el fic . Me han encantado vuestras reviews y , más abajo , tendréis las respuestas de la autor , ósea yo . Solo espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como los demás y os pido que me digáis que os gusta de él o porque lo odiáis porque las criticas me encantan porque solo me hacen evolucionar al escribir este fic . Bueno , os dejo con el nuevo capítulo que como pequeño spoiler , va a tener una frase que va a marcar los capítulos futuros ¿ La podréis adivinar ? Buscarla bien y a ver si la encontráis**

**Y cualquier review será beneficioso para el fic y para el autor ya que los review es el aire para el autor y así también para la inspiración**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y QUE OS DIVIRTÁIS**

* * *

**LA VIDA DE JUSTIN RUSSO**

**- La Primera Noche -**

La tarde habia pasado lentamente en la Bocatería Waverly, habia poca gente pero , para mí , el reloj apenas se movía y estaba más distraído de lo normal pero la pregunta era ¿ Por qué ? y solo habia una respuesta ... No Justin , no puede ser porque una chica ( Hermosa , que se parece a tu amor platónico , que tiene unos ojos increíbles ... ) me vendría a devolver mi móvil . No, claro que no, sería porque esta noche podría escuchar el CD de Selena Gómez, si, tiene que ser eso. No sabía qué hacer para que no estuviese pendiente del reloj todo el rato, así que decidí sacar mi libro de Ecuaciones Diferenciales y empecé a hacer algunos ejercicios encima del mostrador de la bocatería. Mis padres me habían dejado a cargo de la bocatería porque tenían que ir a buscar a Max, lo que suponía que, cada vez que un cliente entraba, yo tendría que recoger el pedido y hacerlo, aunque agradezco que no hubiese demasiada gente para así no molestar mientras estudio así cuando dieron las cuatro, la puerta de la bocatería se abrió y vi a mis padres junto a Max

- Max cámbiate y baja. Hoy tienes el turno de cierre ya que Justin estuvo aquí toda la tarde - Mi madre parecía bastante cansada, pero no me extrañaba ya que llevaba así algunos días. Muchas veces nos lo intentaba ocultar pero sabía perfectamente que no podía dormir por las noches y sabía que era por el estrés y notaba que estaba muy nerviosa. Mis padres nunca me contaban nada acerca del dinero y de los problemas que habia, ya que decían que me debía de preocupar de la Universidad, pero sabía que habia algo muy grave. Mi padre siempre estaba bromeando o haciendo chistes pero desde hace algunos meses, esas bromas y chistes habían sido en muy contadas ocasiones

- Mama, no te preocupes. Me puedo quedar aquí hasta la hora de cierre, apenas hay gente y me las puedo arreglar así que ¿Por qué papa y tú no vais al cine o a dar un paseo? Hace mucho que no lo hacéis - Mis padres mi miraron como si me hubiese duplicado y hubiese otro Justin a mi lado - Además, estoy seguro de que Max tiene deberes que hacer ¿verdad? - Mi hermano asintió y salió corriendo al piso, sabía que haría cualquier cosa para no tener que trabajar en la bocatería. Incluso hacer los deberes, algo raro en el. MUY raro.

- Justin, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, pedir pedidos... -

- Mama, por una vez que descanses no pasara nada - Ahora mi madre me sonreía. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que estaba agotada del trabajo de la bocatería y que, desde el accidente de mi padre, habia sido aun mayor. Por eso quería que se divirtiera un poco

- Justin tiene razón. Hace mucho que no salimos y, además, hay una película que... - Mi padre le estaba contando a mi madre la película y mi madre solamente se reía de lo que hacia mi padre. Antes siempre estaban así, riéndose de las ocurrencias de mi padre

- Vale, vale, me habéis convencido chicos. Voy a por el bolso y ahora bajo - Mi madre se separo de nosotros y subió al piso mientras que yo volvía mi atención hacia mi libro y cuaderno para seguir estudiando

- Gracias Justin - Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que mi padre, hacía mucho tiempo que intentaba hacer que mi madre se separase un poco de la bocatería así que decidí darle un pequeño empujón a todo esto

- Papa, os quiero ayudar pero para eso necesito que me cuentes los problema que hay y así podremos buscar una solución a todo esto, somos una familia y la familia se ayuda - Mi padre miro al suelo avergonzado, sabía que yo era lo suficientemente maduro como para entender la situación y así poder ayudarlos pero si no sabía cuáles eran los problemas no podía hacer nada. Y yo odiaba sentirme impotente

- Ya estoy lista. ¿No vamos? - En los ojos de mi madre habia un brillo especial que solo me hizo sonreír

- Claro Theresa - Mi padre la cogió de la cintura y caminaron hacia la salida de la bocatería pero mi padre se volvió a parar y me miro - Gracias Justin - Yo simplemente volví mi mirada al libro avergonzado, porque un montón de clientes me estaban mirando

Las horas pasaron y eran los seis menos cuarto. Afuera la noche ya era casi visible y estaba cayendo una gran lluvia que estaba prevista para mañana. Siempre habia amado la lluvia, excepto cuando yo estaba en la calle, desde que era pequeño me habia encantado ponerme al lado de un ventana y ver cómo caía la lluvia, era como si la vida parase y nadie la pudiese mover. Cuando la última persona se fue, recogí todas las sillas de la bocatería y empecé a pasar la escoba por todo el local, quería dejarlo bien limpio antes de que mis padres llegasen aunque también rezaba que, por esta lluvia, Alex aun pensara en venir pero una pregunta no salía de mi cabeza ¿Quería recuperar mi móvil o volver a verla? Estaba demasiado metido en mi mente cuando de repente note como alguien entraba en la bocatería. Era una chica y eso solo hizo que me corazón bombease más rápidamente, llevaba toda la ropa empapada y llevaba una capucha puesta pero no evitaba que su pelo rubio se viese cayendo por sus hombros y cuando se saco la capucha supe que era ella. Mi corazón bombeaba aun más rápido y notaba como mi cuerpo se paralizaba pero esta vez reaccione

- Sera mejor que te quites el abrigo - Cuando se lo dije ella se desabrocho el abrigo, me lo dio para ponerlo en el colgador que se encontraba en la entrada para después cerrar la puerta y cambiar el cartel de abierto por el de cerrado. Cuando me fije en ella note que llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados junto a una chaqueta gris mientras que ella no paraba de mirar el local

- Así que aquí vives... No te quiero preguntar donde duermes - Esta chica solo sabia meterse conmigo o qué ?

- Creo que puedes deducir que hay un piso arriba, aquí es donde trabajo con mi familia - Ella se empezó a mover por el local hasta sentarse en una silla cercana a la barra. No sabía que pretendía pero mientras más tiempo estuviese aquí mejor para mí. Un momento ¿He pensado eso?

- Sí, creo que mi inteligencia puede con ese dato - Yo me puse detrás de la barra y ella me miro como inspeccionándome - Bueno, no me vas a tomar pedido. Soy una clienta - Ella habia cogido la carta que habia al lado de la caja registradora y empezó a mirarla. Así que quería jugar, luego jugaremos

- ¿Que desea señorita? - Ella me echo una mirada para volver con su mirada a la carta, en mis manos tenía un bolígrafo y la libreta donde apuntaba los pedidos pero no entendía porque estaba temblando. Solo era una chica mas, una de las que te prometiste no volver a enamorar ¿Recuerdas?

- Ummm, un chocolate caliente - Yo simplemente lo apunte en mi libreta y fui hasta la cocina mientras que ella me siguió pero me pare para mirarla como preguntándole que hacia - Solo quiero ver que no le vayas a echar ningún afrodisiaco que me haga volverme loca por ti - No, si esta chica loca ya estaba loca antes de hacer el chocolate no habia ninguna necesidad de echarle nada, un momento claro que si, veneno

- Como desee la clienta - Yo simplemente hice (mejor dicho intente, porque muchas veces apartaba mi mirada de la taza para verla) mi trabajo mientras ella me miraba con detenimiento - ¿Quiere acompañarlo con algo? - El chocolate caliente ya estaba preparado así que simplemente lo intente llevar a la barra pero me detuvo

- Mejor me lo tomo aquí - Me estaba mirando a los ojos como si fuera una niña pequeña, en este momento descubrí que nunca le podría negar nada con esos ojos. Así que simplemente saque un par de taburetes y decidí sacar unos trozos de bizcocho que tenía guardado mi padre para él. Luego ya me inventaría alguna excusa

- ¿Por qué viniste con lo que llueve? - Ella simplemente tenía sus manos agarrando la taza mientras lo tomaba

- Te habia prometido venir hoy, yo nunca incumplo las promesas así que... - Puso su taza en la mesa y rebusco en su bolsillo derecho para sacar mi móvil y los cascos - Aquí tienes - Yo puse la mano para que me lo entregara pero... - Pero antes... Veo que te gusta mucho Selena Gómez - Un momento ¿ Qué ? El propósito de que viniese era para que me entregara el móvil no para hablar de mis gustos, pero sabía que sino hacia lo que quería no tendría mi móvil

- Si me gusta, es una buena cantante ¿Me devuelves el móvil? - Cuando dije eso ella simplemente devolvió mi móvil a su bolsillo. Repito MI móvil

- ¿Porque te gusta? Que tiene ella que te haga escucharla - Ella cogió su taza y volvió a beber, ¿Cuando se habia convertido esto en un interrogatorio sobre mis gustos?

- Si no te contesto no me devolverás el móvil ¿Verdad? - Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía - Bueno. Pues me gusta porque... - Suspire y pensé en que le iba a decir, sabia porque me gustaba pero tenía que buscar las palabras para describirlo - me gusta lo que me hace sentir cuando la escucho. Cuando necesito liberarme o simplemente olvidarme de algo siempre la escucho y me hace olvidarme de todos mis problemas. Su voz es como un parche que hace que todos mis problemas se esfumen mientras la escucho. También me encanta verla actuar, lo hace todo tan natural que parece que lo está viviendo y que está sintiendo todo lo que ocurre y aparte es hermosa. No sé, te parece un psicópata o acosador pero la llevo viendo desde que tenía 7 años y ella actuaba en el Show de Barney y, nada más salir su primer CD, fui a comprarlo - Ella simplemente miraba su taza mientras le hablaba, parecía como si cada palabra le sirviese de algo pero... que le debería de importar mi opinión sobre ella. Cuando acabe de hablar yo también mire al suelo y sentí como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa - Además , creo que si mis padres y mi hermano te ven harán todo lo posible para que te quedes a vivir aquí - Ella en ese momento levanto su mirada como preguntándome porque lo decía - Bueno , seguramente ya te lo habrán dicho , pero te pareces mucho a ella en lo físico y en la voz , bueno tenéis la excepción del pelo pero ... y en mi familia siempre bromean por mi gusto por Selena - Ella simplemente me miraba a los ojos y notaba como ella también empezaba a confiar en mí lo que hizo que después de un silencio incomodo ella empezase a hablar

- No me pareces para nada ni un psicópata ni un acosador, me parece que es muy dulce todo lo que has dicho de ella - Ella simplemente me sonrió y note como se le habia quedado un bigote de chocolate lo que hizo que me empezase a reír mientras que ella me miraba como si estuviera loco - ¿De qué te ríes? - Yo simplemente levante un servidor de servilletas y ella se miro en él y empezó a limpiarlo mientras se reía. Esta chica me empezaba a agradar aunque tuviese sus locuras - Bueno, creo que se me hace tarde - mire el reloj y vi que habia pasado tres cuartos de hora lo que significaban que eran las siete y media - Así que aquí tienes - Ella se levanto del taburete y me entrego mi móvil y los cascos - He agregado mi número de teléfono a tu móvil. Mañana llámame - ¿Me estaba ordenando que la llamase?

- A lo orden jefa - Ella rodo los ojos y se dirigió a la entrada para coger su abrigo - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación? - Cuando le dije eso, no sabía porque se habia puesto nerviosa y me dijo de forma muy incoherente que no hacía falta ¿Esta chica es rara o solo me lo parece a mí? Ella abrió la puerta pero antes de irse

- Me ha encantado conocerte Justin - Mientras me sonreía y yo solamente le volví a sonreír. Creo que esto era el inicio de una buena amistad

Cuando mis padres habían llegado del cine, Max había decido pedir comida china al restaurante lo que significa que pronto la mesa estaría llena de comida. Ya que Max es capaz de haber pedido toda la comida del restaurante así que empezamos a poner los platos en la mesa mientras que papa no paraba de comentar la película que habia visto. Yo sonreía mientras veía como por fin las cosas se empezaban a arreglar en nuestra familia y eso era algo que me encantaba saber pero un sonido me despertó del ambiente familiar y vi que era mi móvil que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina. ¿Qué raro? Cuando habia cambiado el tono del... Alex . Cuando cogí el móvil vi que era un mensaje de ´´ Reina Alex ´´, repito, esta chica está loca

- Mañana llámame, no quiero ir a por ti. Kiss Alex - Un momento, me habia enviado un mensaje solo para recordarme que mañana tenía que llamarla, como si fuera una obligación. Aunque he de reconocer que ese mensaje me dejo una sonrisa tonta en la cara

- Veo que has recuperado el móvil - Mi padre se acerco a mí y me lo dijo, aunque no me dio tiempo a cerrar el mensaje - Ósea que no la conoces y ya te manda besos. Creo que deberías presentarla a la familia - Sabia que intenciones tenía mi padre pero simplemente sonreí

- Esta muy loca - Después de eso fui a la cocina a coger algunos vasos, mientras que mi madre se encontraba en el piso de arriba cogiendo el dinero y Max estaba demasiado centrado en la televisión. No querían que oyesen que habia conocido a una chica y mucho menos que sepan que la conocí haciendo que mi móvil se perdiese

- Las locas son las mejores. Porque crees que me case con tu madre porque era tranquila - Yo simplemente me empecé a reír con esa ocurrencia de mi padre lo que hizo que Max me mirase

- No es eso, es solo que... Tu sabes que tengo un cierto interés por Selena Gómez pues ... -

- ¿Cierto interés? Esa chica es como parte de la familia, si hasta yo la vi crecer - Yo simplemente rodé los ojos y me fui a la mesa donde coloque los vasos mientras que mi padre me miraba - A ver continua -

- Solo quiero decir que Selena y Alex se parecen muchísimo, es completamente igual a ella excepto por el pelo que el de ella es rubio pero... -

- Justin, mira a tu novia - Cuando Max dijo eso me fui a la televisión mientras que mi madre bajaba por las escaleras con el monedero en la mano y vi que era un programa de entrevistas de una televisión local pero sabía que era grabado porque eses programas se hacen en la tarde, que entrevistaba a Selena Gómez

TELEVISION

- Es un placer tener aquí a una de las grandes estrellas tanto de la música como de la actuación - El entrevistador se llamaba Matt Kent y en Nueva York era muy conocido por ser muy prepotente y engreído ya que se creía una gran estrella, aunque en realidad no era nadie - Selena Gómez - El público empezó a aplaudir y a gritar. Cuando daría por estar ahí gritando

- También es un placer estar aquí en Nueva York - Cuando Selena dijo eso todo el público salto en aplausos y gritos - Me encanta poder pasar aquí las vacaciones y disfrutar un poco de esta ciudad, siempre me ha encantado venir aquí pero nunca tuve el suficiente tiempo como para poder disfrutarla y, ahora que he cogido unos cuantos meses sin giras ni grabaciones, me está encantando pasar el tiempo aquí con mi familia -

- Luego has venido con tu familia pero ¿Sera muy difícil poder disfrutar de la ciudad siendo una estrella conocida? Yo lo he vivido, los autógrafos, las fotos... ¿Como llevas eso? - Se notaba que Selena se encontraba incomoda hablando de su vida privada. Cosa que siempre le ha ocurrido desde que era una niña

- Bueno, normalmente intento pasar desapercibida y ser una persona normal pero hay muchos fans que me reconocen y me alegra poder hacerlos feliz con una foto o un autógrafo y mi familia también lo lleva bien. Digamos que son como las personas que me mantienen en el suelo: Mi madre es una madre como cualquier otra - Selena, haz la cama o Selena, limpia esto o no quemes la casa mientras estamos fuera. Dentro de mi familia soy como un chica de 18 años normal - Selena no habia sacado su sonrisa de su rostro aunque sabía perfectamente que la estaba forzando porque se sentía incomoda al contar esos detalles de su familia

- Publico, ya veis, durante los próximos meses estad mirando a cada persona en la calle. Quien sabe puede ser que Selena Gómez se encuentre a vuestro lado... - Imbécil. Como se puede ser tan imbécil. Ves a la chica sufriendo y tú pasas de ella

De repente el timbre sonó y Max apago la televisión (Gracias a dios que te callaste Matt) y papa rápidamente abrió la puerta para que un chico de rasgos orientales le entregase nuestro pedido mientras que papa le entregaba algunos dólares. Después simplemente dejo la comida encima de la mesa y fue entregando a cada uno su pedido

- Justin puedes venir un momento a la cocina, faltan algunas bebidas aquí - Yo mire a la mesa y note que no faltaba nada y tanto mi madre como Max también lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, lo que significaba que papa quería hablar conmigo - Me estás diciendo que la chica que conociste es igual que Selena excepto porque es rubia - Yo simplemente asentí mientras hacía que buscaba en la nevera - Tienes que traerla a cenar - Un momento. ¿Qué?

- Papa, ni siquiera la conozco y quieres que la traiga a cenar ¿te has estado auto medicando? - Mi padre quería que trajese a cenar a una chica que ni siquiera conocía bien

- Por lo que veo ella sí que te conoce bien para mandarte besos y para decirte que mañana la llamases - Yo simplemente resople y me desordene el pelo

- Vale la inventare a cenar - Mi padre simplemente sonrió - pero no mañana. Primero quiero conocerla y después veré que hacer - Cuando lo mire, supe que tramaba algo y cuando mi padre trama algo es mejor esconderse debajo de la mesa

- Porque no la invitas a la bocatería... - Lo sabía, pero que le iba a decir que no. Aquí era el único lugar donde podía quedar con ella, además, me gustaba estar con ella. No, no Justin ¿te gustaba estar con una loca?

* * *

**Aquí tenéis la contestación a todos vuestros reviews **

_**Camipotter**_**:**** Cami siento no haberte contestado antes pero no me fije en los reviews cuando publique el segundo capítulo pero te respondo ahora , mejor tarde que nunca. Pues te quiero decir que me alegra mucho tu comentario y eso solo me motiva a seguir escribiendo el fic que , aun tiene muchas sorpresas por delante que , espero , que no podrías deducir . Cuando la pensé quería que fuera original y que nadie lo hubiese leído antes por eso quise empezar desde 0, solo cogí los personajes y sus personalidades y las ´´ envié ´´ a otro mundo alternativo. Al principio pensé que era un fallo hacer eso, pero viendo la gran acogida que tiene mi fic solo hace que quiera seguir escribiendo y escribiendo. Bueno, me estoy enrollando mucho y solo te quiero decir que muchas gracias por leerme y por seguirme. Muchas Gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**

**_Selmc96_****_:_**** Hola Sel, también siento no haberte contestado antes. Bueno mi idea es que todos mis capítulos os pongan OMG OMG OMG pero me alegro de que te gustase. Este fic va a tratar sobre la relación de Justin con Selena. Quise juntar los dos mundos, el mundo de Waverly con Max, Justin y Alex junto con el real de Selena Gómez por eso no te extrañe que aparezcan más famosos por el fic haciendo cameos. Pero eso será mas adelante ¿Gracias por el fic? En todo caso gracias a vosotros por animarme a seguir escribiendo ya que cada review solo hace que tenga más ganas de escribir así que. Muchas Gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**

**_Rebelaus_**: **Tu review fue extraño, me explico. Cuando lo leí y vi que ponías que era raro me toco, no sé, a lo mejor me puedes explicar porque te parece raro. Vale es muy distinto a todo lo que se ha escrito sobre la serie pero por eso lo hice porque podía hacer un JALEX normal y corriente y ya está pero me gusto la idea de unir los dos mundos y bueno salió esto. Y lo de muy diferente de lo que te gusta, eso sí que me gusto y mucho porque es lo que intento con este fic, hacer algo que no se haya escrito y darle mí toque personal . Pero si no te gusta es comprensible ya que no a todos les puede gustar. Le has dado una oportunidad y eso es algo que te enorgullece . ****Muchas Gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**  


**_Leknyn_****: Eso es lo que buscaba , tener un mundo alterno donde poder moldear a los personajes desde su inicio pero sin cambiar sus personalidades porque me encantan . Pero si , buscaba algo diferente y chocante y veo que lo he conseguido . Solo espero que os guste porque , aunque a mí me guste , vosotros mandáis con vuestro review ya que mandáis ánimos y me ayudáis a seguir adelante . Ohm , sabes que soy buen escritor ? Bueno , yo no me creo buen escritor pero si os gusta a vosotros yo no cambiare os lo juro . Lo de Selena fue algo que me salió de la nada porque tenía otra idea en mente antes de meter a Selena en todo esto pero cuando tuve la idea dije que tenía que meterla porque así el fic tendrá algo más de realismo ya que quiero sacarla del perfil de Disney para hacer algo nuevo . Muchas Gracias , besos y que la suerte este contigo**


	4. Pasado y Futuro

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de vuestro fic favorito. En este capítulo , como veis en el titulo , se hablara del pasado y futuro de Justin , algo que hará que tenga algunos quebraderos de cabeza pero así es nuestro Justin , para todos los fans del Delena , Jalex , o del Justin - Selena ( Nota mental : Conseguir nombre para esta pareja ) Tendréis vuestra parte en este capítulo . También en este capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje que aun no ha tenido dialogo aunque ha sido nombrado. También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que hacen posible que mi fic siga adelante, son todas las personas que lo leen, que me dejan reviews o me siguen o esta historia este en favoritos. Porque gracias a todos vosotros me motiváis a seguir adelante y como en el anterior capitulo abajo de todo os dejo la respuesta a todos vuestros reviews **

**Y cualquier review será beneficioso para el fic y para el autor ya que los review es el aire para el autor y así también para la inspiración**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y QUE OS DIVIRTÁIS**

* * *

**LA VIDA DE JUSTIN RUSSO **

**- Pasado y Futuro -**

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Russo apenas había movimiento, excepto por mí, que me encontraba arreglándome lo más rápido posible porque me había quedado dormido. En mis años como estudiante nunca me había quedado dormido, sin que tuviese una grave enfermedad que me impidiese ir a clase, pero por culpa de querer escuchar el CD completo de Selena Gómez me había quedado hasta las tantas escuchándolo y, cuando me desperté, vi que no llegaba ni a la primera hora ni a la segunda y, lo que no entendía, era como mis padres no me había despertado, ni siquiera Max me había levantado. Cuando estuve completamente arreglado y había cogido todas mis cosas, me fui corriendo a la bocatería para ver que mis padres estaban trabajando por eso fui a la cocina y me hice un café para desayunar

- Justin ¿Qué haces levantado? ¿No estabas enfermo? - ¿Mi padre me estaba diciendo que por no haberme levantado a mi hora tenía que estar enfermo? Ahora odiaba que confiaran tanto en mí, pero eso era por culpa de que siempre hacia mi deber y siempre ayudaba. No lo hacía por obligación o por querer ser el hijo perfecto como decía Max, solamente quería ayudar a la familia aunque sabía que lo mas fácil seria ir de fiesta y conocer chicas pero yo prefería tener una familia que tener la lengua de una chica dentro de mi boca, aunque, de vez en cuando, me permitía alguna fiesta con Zeke, mi mejor amigo desde el colegio.

- No, solamente me quede dormido por... - Si le decía que era por escuchar el CD de Selena Gómez estaba seguro de que me castigaría con una de sus charla de ´´ primero es el deber luego el placer ´´ y ahora mismo no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo de oírlas pero lo que me dijo mi padre me dejo hecho una piedra

- Hablando con Alex hasta tarde - Mire a mi padre y no podía creerme lo que me había dicho. ¿Yo? ¿Hablando con Alex hasta tarde? creo que mi padre quiere tener nietos pronto o algo parecido como que me case con la primera chica que se tropieza, literalmente, conmigo. Pero en este momento hice lo que cualquier hombre haría

- Si, hable con ella hasta tarde, tuvo un problema y... ya sabes mujeres - Sabia que si mi madre me escuchase ahora no me dejaría salir de la bocatería hasta que me dijera que las mujeres tenían mas problemas porque soportaban más dolor y que debía de tratarlas con mas respecto. Sabía que estaba muy mal haber dicho eso pero. Por favor quería irme a clase

- Te entiendo, aun recuerdo cuando salía con tu madre... -

- Papa, me encantaría oír tu historia... - No, no la quería oír. Os lo digo en serio, las historias de mi padre que se quedaran con mi padre - pero tengo que ir a la Universidad. Además te recuerdo que nosotros dos tenemos una charla pendiente - Lo mire serio y él lo entendió al momento, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para nada - Adiós papa - Después salí rápidamente de la bocatería sin antes despedirme de mi madre y decirle que se lo explicaría papa

Rápidamente cogí el tren que me llevaría a la Universidad y, os lo juro, adoro que el tren pase cada tan poco tiempo, sino me vería perdiendo otra clase. Nada más llegar a la Universidad mire mi reloj y di gracias de que aun quedasen unos algunos minutos antes de empezar la clase así que entre en el aula, donde había algunos alumnos, y busque a Zeke con la mirada para fijarme que ya se encontraba sentado y mirando una libreta. Aun no había empezado y ya estaba trabajando... bueno, no soy el más indicado para hablar sobre quien trabaja demasiado

- ¿Otra vez trabajando? - Zeke estaba sentado así que me senté a su lado y vi que él estaba poniendo a limpio algunos apuntes de la clase anterior, tenía que recordar pedírselos. Zeke era mi mejor amigo desde siempre, me acuerdo que cuando apenas nos conocimos pasábamos el día en el parque jugando. Yo había cambiado mucho desde ese chico pequeño que se pasaba la tarde en el parque son hacer caso a la tarea , Zeke siempre me había dicho que había madurado demasiado pronto porque , de la noche a la mañana , pase de no querer hacer mi tarea a hacerla sin rechistar pero , con el tiempo , Zeke también lo hizo y ahora , en vez de pasarnos la tarde jugando en el parque , nos pasamos la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca , hablando en la bocatería o , lo que más le gusta a Zeke , ir de fiesta y conocer chicas , aunque esto ocurría en muy contadas ocasiones

- No, me he quedado dormido y por eso llegue tarde... - Ahora el me miraba como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y yo simplemente rodé los ojos

- El Gran Justin quedándose dormido déjame adivinar ¿Una chica tiene que ver con que te quedaras dormido? El Gran Justin vuelve a estar en el mercado - Yo simplemente sonreí para mí mismo y empecé a sacar las cosas de mi cartera. Estoy seguro de que si le decía que era una chica no me dejaría en paz en toda la clase pero tampoco le podía decir que no porque, en parte si era una chica

- Puede ser... - Lo volví a mirar y note que estaba sonriendo, un momento, sabía lo que significa esa sonrisa - No, Zeke no olvídate - Yo empecé a negarme completamente

- O vamos, no será tan malo. Recuerdas la ultima vez... - Zeke al momento se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras y yo empecé a hacer garabatos en el margen de mi libreta haciendo como que no le había oído - Lo siento Justin - El coloco una mano en mi espalda y sabía que estaba arrepentido - Pero esta vez será diferente, una cita doble. Yo, tu, y dos chicas increíbles, bueno... la mía será increíble, se llama Harper y la conocí en el centro comercial mientras compraba el smoking para la fiesta de fin de año - Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, sabía que tenía buenas intenciones pero, aun no estaba preparado para iniciar una relación. Ni ahora ni nunca - Así que te parece que esta noche nos veamos en Babbo a las 8, ya he hecho la reserva para los cuatro. Lo pasaremos en grande - Conocía perfectamente el restaurante porque bastantes veces había ido a cenar allí con mis padres y mi hermano , tenía un gran ambiente familiar aunque también intimo , y me seria fácil llegar porque estaba bastante cerca de la bocatería

- Zeke, ya sabes lo que paso la última vez que... -

- Justin, se lo que paso pero tienes que olvidarte de ella, se que sufriste mucho pero en el mundo hay un montón de peces. Además, Harper me aseguro de que su amiga era... caliente - Después de eso Zeke me guiño un ojo. Sabía que Zeke quería que pasara pagina pero desde que Julieta me dejara...

Zeke me la presento una noche en la que había quedado para ir a cenar con él. Ella era perfecta, graciosa, unos ojos increíbles, hermosa y habíamos congeniado desde el primer momento, al poco tiempo empezamos una relación seria pero, al principio, la tuvimos que ocultar porque sus padres no aceptaban que su niña estuviese con un chico. Teníamos 16 años y pasábamos la tarde estudiando en la bocatería, paseando o simplemente hablando, solo con estar con ella me sentía completo, y estuvimos así dos años. Pero todo lo bueno se termina, cuando yo empecé la Universidad a ella le ofrecieron una beca en UCLA lo que hizo que no la pudo rechazar, tampoco quería que la rechazara por mi pero, me gustaría que me lo hubiera comentado antes y no, que una mañana me dijese que se iba a ir a Los Ángeles porque le habían concedido un beca pero yo solo la quería ver feliz así que me despedí de ella y se fue. Los primeros meses en la Universidad fueron un tormento porque tenía que aclimatarme al ambiente de la Universidad aunque , por las noches , intentábamos hablar por Skype pero varias veces la diferencia de 3 horas era bastante agotadora , o nos llamábamos pero con el paso de los meses sabia que algo iba mal entre nosotros , llego un momento en el que casi no hablábamos o ella decía que se encontraba muy cansada pero eso lo atribuí a los exámenes finales así que cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y , me entere que ella se quedaría en Los Ángeles , decidí coger lo que tenia ahorrado para irme a pasar unos días con ella . Yo estaba muy ilusionado porque la volvería a ver después de tantos meses solo hablando por el teléfono o viéndonos por Skype pero todo eso se rompió como un cristal, al entrar en la habitación de su residencia vi como, ella estaba tumbada en el sofá besándose con otro chico luego di un portazo y me fui pero Julieta quería explicármelo ¿Cómo se puede explicar que mi novia este tumbada en el sofá besándose con otro chico? Después de eso no volví a hablar con ella, intento llamarme pero mis padres me habían ayudado para que no pudiese comunicarse conmigo, después del daño que me hizo no quería verla.

- Vale, Zeke, iré a la cita - El simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza como un loco - Pero no hare nada con ella, la conoceré, hablaremos pero nada mas - El seguía asintiendo pero sabía que no le había gustado mis palabras aunque Zeke no podía esperar que, en mi primera cita después de todo lo que pase con Julieta, ya quisiera que la besara y que me casase con ella.

- De acuerdo Justin - El volvió a sonreír y dirigió su mirada al frente. El profesor había llegado así que simplemente me centre en la clase aunque, había una parte de mi que deseaba que llegase la noche para poder conocerla

Las clases se me habían pasado lentamente, pocas veces me ocurría pero odiaba cuando pasaba, ahora me encontraba en casa comiendo eran las cuatro de la tarde y Max se encontraba en la bocatería haciendo mi turno ya que el había llegado antes que yo así que pensé cambiarle el turno y así comenzaría a las cuatro y veinte hasta el cierre lo que me daría tiempo para comer. Yo había llegado un poco más tarde de lo habitual porque Zeke me quiso dar todos los detalles de la cena, seria a las 8 en Bacco y tenía la reserva hecha con mi apellido ¿Por qué había cogido mi apellido? Ni idea. Me encontraba comiendo una ensalada mientras estaba estudiando un poco antes de empezar mi turno cuando note que mi móvil estaba vibrando en el bolsillo, no me había acordado de ponerle sonido nada más salir de clase y vi que era un mensaje de ´´Reina Alex ´´ ¿Por qué no le cambiaba el nombre?

- Tonto, tienes que llamarme - ¿Me estaba mandando un mensaje para llamarla? Eso era peor que hacer una perdida para que yo llame. Pero sabía que si no la llamaba me iba a estar molestando toda la tarde así que busque su número en la agenda y la llame

Tic

- Eres un tonto - Un momento ¿Solo un tic?

- Un hola no estaría mal - Note como ella bufo al teléfono y yo simplemente sonreí - Pero yo también pienso que eres tonta

- Mira quién habla. El que no sabe seguir una orden - ¿Me estaba diciendo que lo de llamarla era una orden? Esta chica esta para meterla en un psiquiátrico de cabeza

- ¿Una orden? Creo que es la primera vez que me ´´ ordenan ´´ llamar, pero si supiera que estabas tan desesperada por oírme te había llamado antes guapa - Ella simplemente dijo un Já aunque sabía que estaba sonriendo - ¿Bueno y que me querías decir con tanta insistencia? -

- Nada, molestarte y decirte que esta noche no podre ir a verte - Ahora estaba más descolocado ¿Iba a venir a verte esta noche? Bueno ahora no pero ¿Lo tenía planeado?

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que habíamos quedado esta noche? - Mi madre había pasado por detrás mía y oyó esa última frase lo que hizo que se quedase en las escaleras haciendo como que limpiaba pero estaba seguro de que quería escuchar la conversación

- Yo. Además se que deseas volver a verme ¿Quieres que te recuerde a quien me parezco? Chico obsesionado con Selena - Eso me había dejado sin palabras, estaba coqueteando conmigo. Si lo estaba haciendo era el coqueteo más raro que había visto y vivido en mi vida - Además esta noche tengo una cita - ¿Una cita? - ¿Celoso?

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de que tengas una cita? Para nada, solo le doy el pésame al hombre que quiera salir contigo aunque yo también tengo una cita esta noche - Ella se quedo callada un rato y lo mas que pensé es que me había colgado

- Me alegro, solo espero que no le abordes con que amas a Selena y que quieres casarte con ella - Yo simplemente rodé los ojos mientras ella hablaba - Además mi chico es un Adonis, es guapo, inteligente y seguro que esta noche lo pasaremos muy bien - Cuando dijo eso toda la comida se me estaba subiendo por la garganta después mire el reloj, note que me quedaba poco tiempo y aun no había acabado de comer

- Alex, tengo que trabajar si quiero salir esta noche - Por su línea note como bufo - ¿Qué tal si mañana quedamos? Tengo la tarde libre y podíamos ir a Times Square - Ella no tardo mucho en contestar

- Espero que seas fuerte porque tendrás que llevar muchas bolsas - Note como estaba sonriendo y yo simplemente me reí ante sus ocurrencias

- Claro que soy fuerte, que te parece si quedamos aquí como a las cuatro y cogemos el tren hasta allá - Oía como parecía como si estuviera moviendo hojas ¿Tenía una agenda o solo estaba bromeando conmigo?

- No hay problema señor forzudo, mañana a las cuatro - Yo sonreí y dije que sí pero cuando iba a colgar note que me decía algo - No seas muy bruto con tu cita esta noche - Yo me empecé a sonrojar y corte la llamada mientras notaba que mi madre venia hacia mí ¡O no! El interrogatorio

- Veo que tienes mucho que hacer querido - Mi madre se puso detrás de la mesa y empezó a limpiarla mientras me miraba buscando respuestas

- Ehhh si... - Justin piensa un excusa - Es una amiga ... - Una buena escusa , tonto - de la Universidad que necesita ayuda - Mientras estaba acabando de comer y así no mirarla a los ojos pero mi madre , no contenta con la respuesta , siguió interrogándome

- Pues parece más interesada que en tu ayuda - Cuando dije eso note como me atragantaba con la comida y mi cara se empezó a poner roja - Quizás tienes una cita con esa chica esta noche - ¿Alex? ¿Una cita conmigo? Nunca

- Mama, será mejor que vaya a hacer mi turno, se me va a hacer tarde y Max querrá descansar... - Intente librarme de mi madre pero note como me agarraba el brazo y con esos ojos que parecían que me querían comer no me atreví ni a moverme un centímetro

- No tengas tanta prisa Justin - Mi madre me miro a los ojos y note como me iba a interrogar como si no hubiese mañana. Sabía que si mi madre se quería enterar de algo ella lo conseguiría por las buenas o por las malas. Pero muchas veces me preguntaba cual era la diferencia - Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte de ella - Dios, por favor si quieres que siga vivo envía a alguien a salvarme

- Justin... necesito ayuda abajo, puedes... - Gracias Dios, cuando vi a mi padre asomar por la puerta me desprendí de mi madre y fue corriendo escaleras abajo diciendo

- Papa también sabe sobre ese tema. Pregúntale - Mi padre al verme correr estaba muy confundido, pero estaba seguro que al ver a mi madre, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con esa sonrisa que tenía cuando nos interrogaba, todas sus dudas estarían resueltas

- Teresa... -

Mi padre también se logro librar diciendo que el sabia muy poco sobre el tema lo cual, en parte, era cierto pero también sabia que lo hacía para no tener que enfrentarse a mama. Así que cuando los vi bajar mi madre me mando una mirada de me lo contaras todo. Estaba seguro de que papa le había contado algunas cosas pero, la curiosidad de mi madre, era insaciable. Siempre lo fue. Mire el reloj y note que el tiempo apenas pasaba pero solo me quedaba media hora para cerrar y, viendo la poca gente que había, decidí que era el mejor momento para tener la charla que le prometiera a mi padre. El se encontraba en la cocina y sabia que solo estaba colocando los ingredientes después levante mi mirada hacia mi madre y vi como estaba limpiando las mesas así que era la oportunidad perfecta

- Papa ¿Estas muy ocupado? - Mi fije que él se encontraba sentado al lado de la mesa mirando hacia la bocatería por la ventana así que el simplemente negó con la cabeza y yo me senté a su lado - Tenemos que hablar, sobre lo que tú y yo sabemos - El me miro y se levanto para mirar donde estaba mi madre y vio que aun seguía recogiendo las mesas

- No me voy a poder librar ¿Verdad? - Yo negué con la cabeza y mire como mi padre evitaba mirarme. Al hacer eso solo hizo que me preocupase mas - Creo que ya sabes que tenemos algunos problemas económicos... -

- Papa, no te vayas por las ramas - Mi padre estaría evitando esta conversación siempre así que solo le di un empujón para que confiase en mi

- Desde que abrieron el restaurante Mussi hace unos meses las ventas han caído , muchos de nuestros clientes se han ido porque piensan que aquí les ponemos algo de peor calidad por un precio superior pero un día visite Mussi y probé sus platos , estoy de acuerdo que eran más baratos que los nuestros y que había una mayor carta para poder elegir pero la calidad era mucho peor , además , se perfectamente que están vendiendo los productos más baratos del precio que los compran ( Esto es ilegal ya que si un producto se compra por una x cantidad de dinero ese producto no puede tener un valor menor cuando nosotros los compramos ) pero no lo podemos denunciar por culpa de que Mussi tiene controlado casi un bufete entero de abogados a su nombre - Mi padre estaba mirando al suelo y notaba como se encontraba nervioso y temblando , esto significaba mas - Si esto sigue así , creo que en 3 meses cerraremos la bocatería , no podemos luchar contra Mussi - Cuando dijo eso me quede callado , no sabía que la situación estaba tan mal ¿ Que podía hacer ? - Por eso tu madre no quería que lo supieras, y ahora solo podemos esperar para que las cosas mejoren aunque si Mussi sigue así... - Yo estuve pensando en que podía hacer o como actuar ante esto, la situación era complicada - Pero no quiero que te preocupes. Recuerda el apellido que llevas hijo , Russo , y los Russo siempre nos levantamos aunque las cosas están mal - Yo simplemente intente sonreír pero no pude , sabía que tenía mucho que pensar para intentar ayudarlo pero ... - Sera mejor que vuelvas a la barra o tu madre sospechara - Yo asentí y seguí callado mientras salía de la cocina , cuando levante la mirada y vi a mi madre trabajando supe porque no había podido dormir en varias noches - Justin ... - Mi padre me hablaba desde la ventana y yo me gire para verlo - Disfruta de tu cita esta noche vale , que esto no te lo estropee - Yo asentí y sonreí , al menos quería ver felices a mis padres

* * *

**Aquí tenéis la contestación a todos vuestros reviews, muchas gracias a seguir escribiendo **

**Leknyn: Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo para escribir un review. En mi opinión creo que los fic se escriben tanto por los que se toman su tiempo y leen tu trabajo y los autores por su imaginación porque un fic no se escribiría sin faltase alguna de esas partes por eso quiero darte a ti las gracias. Muchas gracias , que digamos que he escrito desde los 8 años cuentos pequeños y , aunque esto es lo primero que publico , me alegra ver que aun me acuerdo de algo de cuando escribía aunque ahora estoy un poco oxidado pero con un poco de practica mejorare . Shhhhh pero no cuentes lo que va a pasar , ahora , entre nosotros que a estas horas nadie nos oye , antes de escribir este fic hice algunos capítulos como 5 o así de Jalex puro , siguiendo el tema de la serie etc. y no me sentía bien escribiéndolo no podía motivarme y es que trabajo mejor si puedo moldear la historia como quiero por eso decidí hacer este ´´ experimento ´´ aunque no descarto hacer algún one-shot de Jalex por supuesto ya que es la pareja central , pero para una historia larga no me motiva hacer un Jalex puro . ¿Esconderse? Ummm me está dando eso una idea... Bueno ya veremos, aun no tengo nada pensando, tengo una trama pensada pero puede haber ciertos aspectos que cambie. Y a lo mejor Alex es la hermana gemela de Selena perdida en un accidente de avión. La historia puede dar muchas vueltas así que tu atento a todo. Muchas Gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**

**Selmc96: Y yo te digo muchas gracias por el review. Pues me encanta dejaron OMG OMG OMG mira puede que hasta lo ponga en el fic jajajaja, en serio muchas gracias por leerlo y tomarte el tiempo para escribirme. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que actualizo pronto , porque ahora tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y en 2 horas puedo escribir un borrador del capítulo pero , para el mes que viene , me voy de Erasmus y no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir por eso digo , no os estaré mimando mucho pero una parte de mi no puede esperar para que contestéis y claro cuanto antes contestéis , antes leo vuestro review y antes me motivo para escribir por eso no puedo esperar . Y yo que pensaba que lo del fic de Selena no iba a tener mucha salida mira tú , al final parece que gusto a más gente de lo que creía pero es bueno saber que puedo seguir escribiendo teniendo tanto apoyo . Muchas Gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**

**Melisa Mayte: Gracias, lo que piensa mi cabecita. Pero mira que todo empezó por una foto que vi de David Henrie con la hermana recién nacida de Selena y , no me acordaba del nombre de David y dije Justin y luego plofff , salió esto la unión de la vida real con la de la fantasía , al principio dije que apenas iba a tener seguidores pero me alegra de que la gente se esté enganchando a mi fic y cuantas más personas lean y opinen sobre mi trabajo , mas motivos para seguir escribiendo sin fin . Muchas Gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**

**Camipotter: Pues ahora emocionado por ver que me tenéis preparados en los review y por lo demás bien. Mi hermana dice que nací con un lápiz en la mano porque desde joven me gusta escribir aunque nunca publique nada porque no me sentía con motivación porque sabía que habia mas personas que tendrían mas experiencia escribiendo que yo y lo deje, lo deje hasta ahora y mira lo que salió. Una historia de un mundo real con un mundo de fantasía, aunque creo que la fantasía tendrá poco y se centrara más en el mundo real y en las consecuencias de algunos hechos que han pasado. Actualizo rápido gracias a todos vosotros que motiváis a escribir, cuanta más cuerda me deis mejor porque escribiré mas rápido y mejor las continuaciones ya que tengo un público a quien complacer. Yo también me sorprendo de lo que escribo pero eso es lo que me gusta de escribir pensar en que podre hacer para que esta gente siga enganchada a mi fic. Muchas Gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**

**Robertdavidac: Me has hecho reír como un loco y me ha encantado. Tanto que no sé ni que contestarte y si fuera doctor te metería en un psiquiátrico. Bueno intentare contestarte aunque tendré que descifrar el mensaje, creo que me has dicho que te gusta mi fic y eso siempre me alegra y que te gusta aun mas porque no son hermanos, lo que me da otro punto por mi originalidad aunque como ya dije también pensé en hacerlo como hermanos pero no me sentí muy bien así que cree esto. Y si fuera medico te recetaría que la leyeses porque te va a gustar. Me has sorprendido en el muy buen sentido. Muchas Gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**


	5. La Cita 1Parte

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de vuestra serie preferida, este capítulo será mas corto que los demás capítulos pero es que estará divido en dos partes y, para los fans del Jalex, ahí una escena que me ha encantado escribirla y espero que a vosotros también leerla. En el anterior capitulo poca gente se acerco a leer mi capitulo así que espero que esto cambien en este ya que espero con ansias vuestros reviews para poder seguir escribiendo este grandioso fic y como en el anterior capitulo abajo de todo os dejo la respuesta a todos vuestros reviews**

**Y cualquier review será beneficioso para el fic y para el autor ya que los review es el aire para el autor y así también para la inspiración**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y QUE OS DIVIRTÁIS**

* * *

**LA VIDA DE JUSTIN RUSSO**

**- LA CITA -**

** 1 PARTE**

No tenía explicación ¿Porque me encontraba tan nervioso? Era verdad que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita pero... esto era increíble, no podía ni atarme los zapatos sin que mis manos temblaran y hasta podía oír como me corazón latía como si estuviera en un maratón. Cuando acabe de hablar con mi padre eran las 6 y mi madre me había dejado ir a cambiarme para la cita. Primero me había duchado y , aunque no quería , pase casi media hora dentro del baño porque estaba sumamente nervioso y en mi cabeza solo pasaba como sería mi chica ¿ Tu chica ? . Después me fui a arreglar y aquí vino otro problema ¿sería una cena formal o no? , no lo sabía así que simplemente me puse una camiseta gris de cuello en pico y por encima una camisa a cuadros junto con unos pantalones vaqueros. Mire el reloj que había en mi mesita y vi que eran las siete y media , así que cogí de mi escritorio el móvil , unos cuantos dólares y las llaves de casa para después bajar y ver a mi familia cenando . Nada más bajar un flash que casi me cegó... Mama

- Mama ¿Por qué haces fotografías? No me voy a casar - Mi madre no me contesto y siguió haciéndome fotos. Mi madre siempre tenía la costumbre de sacar fotos a cualquier momento que demostrara que sus niños se hacían mayores

- Te ves muy bien Justin, mi niño se hace mayor - Mi padre simplemente se levanto y se puso a mi lado para una foto. Mi padre siempre le había encantado aparecer en las fotos de la familia y aun no lo entendía

- Max, ponte al lado de Justin - No me lo podía creer, que era ahora ¿Famoso? - Pero que guapos, mis hombrecitos juntos - Mi madre seguía haciendo fotos mientras la sonrisa no salía de su cara, por eso no la paraba. Porque sabía que pocas veces sonreía como lo estaba haciendo ahora y quién era yo para romperle la ilusión. Además a mi también me hacia ilusión esta cita, no se pero tenía la corazonada de que esta noche sería muy especial para mi

- Mama, voy a llegar tarde... - Parecía que nadie me escuchaba ya que tanto Max como papa no se apartaban de mi y mama seguía sacando fotos, se seguía así no llegaría a la cena

- Teresa, ya escuchaste a tu hijo, no quiere llegar tarde a su cita - Mama, bajo la cámara y sentí como mi padre me agarraba por el hombro hasta la puerta del piso, de repente paro haciendo que yo parase en seco y saco del bolsillo del pantalón... ¡NO! - Justin, quiero que te protejas - Mi padre me había dado unos condones mientras me susurraba - Aun no quiero ser abuelo - Yo me había quedado sin habla mientras que el sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo

- Papa yo... - Mi padre sonreía y me abrió la puerta mientras que yo caminaba sin saber que estaba pasando ¿Estaría soñando?

- Vale hijo, llegaras tarde y no hagas cosas que yo no haría - Y nada más salir me cerró la puerta en la cara. Un momento, ¿parecía que me habían expulsado de mi casa? A veces no sé si vivo en un locutorio

Intente olvidarme de lo que había pasado y mire el reloj para ver como aun quedaban algunos minutos lo que hizo así empezase a caminar por las calles de Nueva York mientras que mi corazón latía a más velocidad cada vez que me acercaba a Bacco , mis piernas temblaban y me había parado varias veces para relajarme y decirme a mí mismo que no pasaba nada aunque era complicado , mi corazón parecía que tenía ganas de salirse de mi pecho mientras que mi cabeza no paraba de formar la cara de mi cita ¿ Por qué había aceptado ir a esta cita ? ¿Por qué? Cuando me quise dar de cuenta estaba en frente de Bacco y mi corazón seguía latiendo como un loco, al entrar note como todo el restaurante estaba lleno y era normal siendo un viernes por la noche así que me acerque al camarero que se encargaba de las reservas

- Buenos noches señor ¿Que desea? - El hombre iba completamente trajeado con una camisa blanca, se encontraba detrás de un escritorio con un ordenador al lado

- Tengo una reserva echa a nombre de Russo - El simplemente me miro con una sonrisa y se acerco al ordenador para ver la reserva y unos segundos después me volvió a mirar - Sígame señor , sus acompañantes han llegado- Notaba que mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido , sería demasiado gracioso morir antes de una cita , mire por las mesas hasta que vi a Zeke sentado y después vi la cabeza de dos chicas una era pelirroja lo que me hizo saber que seguramente era la cita de Zeke ya que me había dado millones de detalles sobre ella , y la otra ¡ No !

- Justin que bien que hayas llegado... - Cuando me puse al lado de Zeke me fije en las chicas y a que no podéis creer quien era mi cita... Alex

- ¡TU! - Lo habíamos dicho los dos a la misma vez lo que hizo que varias personas del restaurante miraran hacia nosotros haciendo que Zeke se avergonzara y me obligase a sentarme en la silla que se encontraba en frente de Alex , mientras que Zeke que estaba a mi lado se encontraba en frente de Harper

- Por lo visto os conocéis - Zeke había empezado a hablar...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - De repente las palabras salieron de mi boca, no podía dejar de mirarla estaba preciosa aunque no llevase un vestido como Harper ¿Te estás escuchando Justin? De todas las chicas jóvenes y preciosas que hay en Nueva York ¿Porque tuve que tener una cita con Alex?

- No sé si te acuerdas tonto de que tenía una cita - Creo que Zeke y Harper nos estaban mirando como a dos locos

- Pero no que era conmigo - Ella simplemente rodo los ojos y cogió su carta para ver el menú, yo no sabía si irme en este momento pero luego mire a Zeke y sabia que le había prometido esta cita así que simplemente me calle y hice lo mismo que Alex

- Veo que os conocéis ¿no? - Harper empezó a hablar y miro hacia donde yo estaba mientras estiraba su brazo para estrecharle la mano - Un placer conocerte, soy Harper - Yo sonreí y le estreche la mano

- Yo soy Justin y, Zeke, me ha hablado maravillas de ti - Con eso solo me gane un codazo de Zeke, lo que hizo que Harper sonriera, sabía que podían hacer muy buena pareja así que ¿Porque no ayudarlos un poco?

- Un placer, Zeke me dijo que tenía un amigo que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita - Como pudo ser capaz, gire mi cabeza hacia él y intente matarlo con mi mirada, que pena que nunca funcionase - Y como Alex ha estado mucho tiempo sin una cita... - Mire hacia ella y note como su cara parecía un tomate aunque he de reconocer que estaba muy guapa. ¡Que! ¿Muy guapa? Tú te escuchas

- Bueno y que os parece si empezamos a pedir - Yo intente cortar el aire tenso que se había formado en el ambiente, así que simplemente cogí mi carta y vi como los demás también lo hacían, aunque no era necesario porque conocía la mayoría de los platos que había en la carta

- ¿Vosotros habéis estado aquí antes? - Harper estaba mirando su carta mientras hablaba con nosotros pero mi mirada no podía apartarse de Alex porque estaba mirándome muy detenidamente. ¿Porque me observaba?

- Bueno, yo he estado aquí con mi familia antes bastantes veces - Yo empecé a hablar pero me fije en que Zeke parecía bastante confundido en que elegir para cenar así que conociendo lo que le gustaba le recomendé algunos platos

- Zeke, tienes que probar estos raviolis de requesón, están buenísimos - Yo le estaba indicando algunos platos que estaba seguro de que le gustaría. Mientras que Harper, no paraba de mirarnos y sonriendo viendo como Zeke estaba un poco avergonzado

- Gracias Justin - Después me fije que Harper también parecía que había elegido y ahora se encontraba hablando animadamente con Zeke pero Alex seguía con la mirada en la carta y callada algo muy raro en ella

- ¿Aun no das elegido? - Ella se sorprendió cuando le hable y me miro como que ella podía elegir pero supe perfectamente que estaba bastante perdida en la carta - ¿Que te gustaría probar? - Cogí mi carta y la mire para saber que me dijera que quería probar y así poder ayudarla

- Pues... no sé, todo tiene tan buena pinta que no se elegir - No sabía porque pero no podía apartar mi vista de ella, tenía su mirada en la carta y sus labios rojos como la sangre por el carmín y abiertos como si tuviera calor

- Bueno, si quieres algo que esta delicioso yo te recomendaría, los Spaghetti Bolognese o un Rissoto - Ella me miraba a los ojos y supe que ya había elegido, seguramente siguió mis consejos, después tanto Zeke como Harper se encontraba inmersos en su conversación pero vi que ya habían elegido sus pedidos así que decidí llamar a la camarera para poder pedir pero antes de poder hacer nada note como mi móvil empezaba a vibrar, era un mensaje de ´´ Reina Alex ´´. Me había enviado un mensaje cuando estábamos tan cerca

- Eres tonto - Yo simplemente sonreí y mira para ella para sacarle la lengua mientras levantaba la mano para que la camarera viniese pero aun así no le quite la mirada de encima a Alex hasta que vi a la camarera

- Buenas noches ¿Ya han ... ¿ Justin , Zeke ? - Esa voz ... - Hace mucho que no os veo ...

- Nos podrías tomar los pedidos simplemente - Oí la voz de Zeke y note que tenía mucha tensión pero mi mente se había bloqueado ... Julieta ¿Que hacia aquí después de tanto tiempo ? esta noche la elegí para poder olvidarme de ella y ahora vuelve a aparecer en mi vida - ¿ Justin ? - Como me podía simplemente pasarme esto . Quería marcharme de ahí pero mi cuerpo no respondía simplemente empecé a coger el mantel de la mesa como si quisiera tirarlo , no quería verla , no quería volver a oír su voz . No quería

- ¿ Qué haces aquí ? - Cuando pronuncie esas palabras note como todos me miraron , después la mire a ella y supe que todo el amor que tenia hacia ella se había esfumado y convertido en odio , sus ojos ya no me hacían sentir el centro del universo y , claro está , sus labios ya no me pedían besarlos

- Bueno , el año pasado me retiraron la beca y ahora trabajo aquí para págarme la Universidad ... - La mire confundido pero quería mantener mi mirada dura - Hace tiempo que hable con Zeke , pensé que te lo ... - ¿ Cómo ? Me gire para mirar a Zeke pero el mantenía su mirada en su plato , como pudo ser capaz de no decirme nada y de callarse . Aunque me intente tranquilizar , ahora no era el momento para enfadarme con Zeke así que simplemente respire onda

- Nos podrías coger el pedido - La voz de Alex me saco de mi mente y al verla ella simplemente me sonrió como haciendo saber que nada estaba pasando , ella no sabía que estaba pasando pero , de todas maneras , me sentía mucho mejor

- Si , lo siento - Cada uno empezamos a decir nuestros pedidos hasta que ella acabo de apuntarlos - Justin - No quería mirarla otra vez así que simplemente me quede mirando mi plato - Necesitamos hablar , por favor - Después de eso ella se fue con nuestros pedidos mientras que en la mesa había cierta tensión por culpa de lo que había pasado .

Harper se encontraba mirándonos y , aunque intentaba hacer que no había pasado nada , era muy difícil de olvidar aunque pensé que ellas merecían saber la verdad por haber aguantado nuestra pequeña discusión

- Sera mejor que os cuente que ha pasado - Harper y Alex me miraban como esperando a que empezase pero después mire a Zeke y supe que el aun estaba un poco mal por no haberme contado lo de Julieta así que simplemente puse un mano en su hombro y le sonreí - No pasa nada , solo querías protegerme - Zeke asintió y luego me ayudo a contar la historia de mi relación con Julieta . Después de contárselo todo , tanto Harper como Alex se sorprendieron

- Yo le había dado una bofetada , como se puede ser así - Harper parecía muy indignada por cómo me trato y yo solo supe sonreír , parecía una chica que te hacia reír con cualquier tontería suya y sabia que a Zeke eso le encantaba

- Bueno , ahora ya ha pasado , ella es mi pasado - Pero la seguía mirando como recogía las mesas o pedía pedidos , mi mirada no salía de ella aunque la intentase ignorar

- Pues bien que la miras ... - Eso fue un susurro de Alex ¿ Estaría celosa de que la mirase ? Gracias a que tanto Zeke como Harper estaban entretenidos destripando a Julieta pude hacer esto

- Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti , celosa - Alex me miro y simplemente le guiñe un ojo para hacerla enrojecer ya que no esperaba que la escuchase y menos que le respondiera

- Tonto ... - Cuando le iba a responder la camarera nos había traído nuestro platos , que agradecí que no fuese Julieta

La cena paso más rápidamente de lo que había pensado entre risas y avergonzándonos los unos a los otros contándonos anécdotas aunque también descubrimos varias cosas sobre los demás . Por ejemplo : Descubrí que Alex había nacido en Texas y que estaba aquí porque un amigo le había encontrado trabajo de camarera en un bar de Times Square y que Alex y Harper eran amigas desde pequeña ya que las dos se habían criado juntas , cuando me contaron algunas de sus anéotas solo me pude reír aunque había algo raro en todo esto , Alex había nacido en Texas y Selena también , esto era muy raro y solo puede haber una explicación ...

- ¿ Que os parece si pagamos la cuenta y acabamos esta noche en nuestro piso ? - Cuando escuche las palabras de Alex , tanto Zeke como yo nos miramos . La noche apenas había comenzado

* * *

**Aquí tenéis la contestación a todos vuestros reviews, muchas gracias y a seguir escribiendo**

**Leknyn : Bueno en realidad no creo que sea escritor ni nada parecido ya que me gustaría tener algo estable y no algo que se pueda ir al garete en cualquier momento por eso estoy haciendo Administración y Dirección de Empresas así que no estoy haciendo algo muy relacionado con los libros . Nada de perdón, al revés, me gusta que me digáis lo que creéis que vaya a pasar porque me hace sentir que formáis partes de la historia y eso me encanta por eso te agradezco que me lo dijeras y quiero que me digas que crees que va a pasar así le dais un poco de emoción a la historia. Pues espero que te gustase mi capitulo y como siempre muchas gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**

**Camipotter: Me alegro que te gustase mí capitulo ya que espero que la mayoría de mis capítulos os gusten y mas sabiendo cómo me gusta que me critiquéis. Pues me alegra mucho que sea tu historia favorita aunque tengo que mejorar muchas cosas aun y siempre hay que hacer lo que manda mama, excepto en esto, tú rompe reglas solo para ver mis capítulos. Ahí estoy yo incentivando al descontrol. A ti te encanta leer Jalex y a mi escribirlos así que perfecto y ****Muchas Gracias, besos y que la suerte este contigo**


End file.
